


we don't know each other but

by lora3210



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Bears, Conversations, Cute Ending, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Zoo, jongsang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lora3210/pseuds/lora3210
Summary: People were inside a zoo, scattered like a splatter of multicolored paint. That Saturday afternoon was somewhat boisterous with the kids' shout of joy and their parents' talking. Jongho was in those sounds, standing near a big cage where a family of American bears lived.-"We don't know each other but if we meet several times until we get intimate, isn't it possible to start the relationship?"
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 19





	we don't know each other but

**Author's Note:**

> Strange People (낯선 사람들) - Strange People (낯선 사람들) (<https://youtu.be/LE_Rq_TPXgk>)  
> :)

People were inside a zoo, scattered like a splatter of multicolored paint. That Saturday afternoon was somewhat boisterous with the kids' shout of joy and their parents' talking. Among those sounds was Jongho, standing near a big cage where a family of American bears lived. He watched the mother bear bringing a lump of raw meat to her little youngs. What brought him there was a simple reason―he liked that, as he often heard from his friends, he resembled an American bear. Their everything seemed to be fine to him. Their big size, great appetite, cute but scaring appearance, sharp claws, loud roaring, and unrivaled powerfulness. Among them, he liked its power the most as he would like to do something that needed his power that might be superior to any other men. He could see the very thick, pileous legs moving while they were walking. "It must be not a hard problem for them to kill the prey by swinging those legs," mumbled Jongho. The mother bear gazed at him and he waved his one hand to say hello.

A family came to the front of the cage. A little boy shouted with joy from seeing the bear. "Wow! It's big! Mom, see! It's cool!" Jongho looked a sideway at them. The boy's mother was holding his hand as small as a bouncy ball. "Yes, it's cool. But be careful. The bear can eat us!" "Eat? Why?" "Because the bear can eat everything!" She twisted her body to the boy and made a fee-faw-fum with her one hand's finger bent down. "Oh, I'm not scared, mom! I can be their friend." "No, it's not possible. Before you become a friend, you will be eaten." But the boy kept arguing that he could be the friend until he and his parents left there. Jongho only smiled. "Cute."

He looked at the right. Beside him was no one but a guy as tall as Jongho. Jongho held his breath a little bit as soon as he found the guy. The guy with the blond hair was like a man of mixed blood as his appearance was kind of exotic, not the one of native Korean. In other words, he was so beautiful and handsome that could make Jongho stare at him for a while. 

In the middle of watching the bear, the guy turned his head to Jongho as if he felt the staring eyes. "Oh, God." Jongho quickly swang his eyes to the inside of the cage but it was already after their eyes were met.

He walked to Jongho. The distance was getting narrower. Jongho felt like that he'd committed something wrong and offensive. The guy spoke to him without any sign of hesitation or consideration. "Is there something wrong with me?" The voice was lower than Jongho expected so made a contrast with his pretty appearance. Jongho was at a loss. "Oh, no, I was just…looking at you because you're so handsome."

"Really? Oh, thank you."  
"I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry about that."  
"Oh, I'm not offended. It's okay. I've seen many people who secretly looked at me, including you."  
"Sorry." 

Jongho couldn't raise his head in shame. As if the guy understood how much he felt ashamed, he changed the topic. "Do you like bears?"

"Yeah, I like them the most." Jongho's eyes were on the bear again. One of the two adult bears was gone. It might have gone into the artificial cave. The guy said, "I like them, too. They are my favorite."  
"Same as me."  
"I also like small animals like cats, birds, or rabbits. But the animal that brings me the biggest surprise is a bear."  
Jongho finally could make his eyes move to him. The profile was really gorgeous more than high-priced fine china. "You like those American bears?"  
"Actually, my favorite is a moon bear. The moon-shaped mark on its chest is really cute."  
"That's the cutest point of the moon bear."  
"Right."

The one adult bear was sitting on the rock and the babies were playing with each other, rolling on the ground as if they were fighting. The handsome guy said, "It would be fun if we could be their friends."

Jongho recalled the boy who said he could be the bears' friend. "But it's not possible as we and they are different species."  
"I've seen several videos about the people who became friends of savage beasts. They seemed to succeed in making a good friendship between the animal and the human. Like we're raising dogs or cats, can't it be possible to be the bears' friends?"  
"It might be possible. But normally they are really dangerous for us. They can think of us as an enemy or prey and try to attack us."  
"Isn't that because they don't know us at all?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"If they know what the human is like, they will know that human being is not their enemy but a partner to be live with in the world. Besides, they will also know there are not only bad people in the world who usually hunt them. Just like we know most things about how they live, if they understand how we live, it's possible that we can be friends of them."  
"Well, uh, if the bears have the same level of intelligence like us, what you're saying now would be possible."  
"The bears are smarter than we think. Like the progenitors of the human race used a tool, bears can use the tool to get what they want. There're even some research findings on how clever they are."

Jongho wanted to humor him, rather than refuting his childish, zany opinion, as it was really, really cute. "Okay, then, how will you make them understand us?"  
"I still have no idea about it. Any solution?"  
"How about visiting here whenever we have time? You know, the first step for being intimate is to see each other as frequently as possible."  
"Then, will you come here within some days?"  
"Of course. How about you?"  
"I can come."  
"Then, let's meet here after a week."  
"On the next Saturday?"  
"Yes."  
"Why are you making a plan to meet a stranger like me?"  
"Well, I want to be here again to experience what it's like to be a friend of bears. And one more reason is…."  
"Is?"  
"I want to go on date with a beautiful stranger like you, really."  
"Oh."  
"We don't know each other but if we meet several times until we get intimate, isn't it possible to start the relationship?"

The handsome guy's skin was so white and clean and it got reddened little by little. Jongho's tanned skin was also being colored in red. The two strangers with rosy faces were standing side by side, not moving at all. "It's not bad to have a date with a stranger who resembles the bear," said the guy. "Then, for you, to have a date with me would be a similar experience with being a friend of those bears," said Jongho. The guy nodded, making a faint smile. "Yeah, it would be."

The adult bear was sleeping as if not caring about anything.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](loafer23.tumblr.com)  
> Thx :)


End file.
